A Misunderstanding
by Just Maritza
Summary: Basically it's a tense moment in M&S life where they find uncontrollable circumstances get in the way of loving each other. And somewhere along the way, they have a silly nonsense disagreement that sort of keep them apart, for the moment. At the end, they


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters from Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and to the show belong to the creators of the show, to CBS, The Sullivan Company and to A&E.

**WARNING:**If you are easily offended by a bit of descriptive love scene, mind you it is not explicit, but still suggestive enough, I think, Please do not read.

Okay, I finally posted my second DQMW Fanfic. This is actaully the first one I wrote, but it ran into technicalities that need to be remedied. So it took a while to get it done. But...Vioala!!!

Anyway, without further ado...

**"A MISUNDERSTANDING"**

by Maritza Franklin

Octorber 29, 2006

After a while of entertaining their friends and their children at the homestead, Michaela started to feel a bit anxious or rather desperate to be alone with her husband. It had nearly been a week since his return from his two weeks long surveillance work. As much as Sully longed to physically connect with his beautiful sensuous wife as one, he came home beat and exhausted just having been food poisoned. He was just in no condition to celebrate their reunion. Michaela spent the next couple of days lovingly caring for her husband, content to just hold one another. Then, as he fully recovered, she had to deal with a major medical emergency in town of several burnt patients and a couple of severe ones needing round the clock care and observation. This left her in sheer exhaustion due to lack of sleep. It was the immigrant's camp that had caught fire, leaving most of the families without shelters and supplies. Michaela, being as kind hearted as she was, took many of them in until they were able to get themselves situated as well as allowed them to be alongside their love ones in their recovery. Ingrid, John and their sisters, were staying with Matthew at the old homestead.

Upon recovering, Sully had decided that he would stay with his wife over at the clinic hoping for some much needed snuggling when she was able to take a break from her patients. Unfortunately, Sully hadn't counted on almost the entire immigrant camp to be staying at the clinic and, thus, all the rooms were occupied. Only Colleen stayed with Michaela for her assistance. Michaela's patients took almost a week before they started to be out of the woods of loosing their lives and many of the immigrants were still staying at the clinic. Then she was also kept extra busy with an increased amount of patients as well.

Of course Sully had been by Michaela's side as much as possible at the clinic doing odd jobs of assisting, repairing and cleaning. Then he'd drag her out, when he can, to Grace's cafe for some much needed nourishment and maybe a few moments of walking in the meadow, stealing kisses and longing for more. Yet, they were not able to venture any further as Sully had hoped for a chance encounter with his lovely wife. She was on call in case her gravely ill patients needed her. Just when all emergencies were beginning to subside, he didn't have the heart to disturb her from her much needed well deserved sleep. But today he got a glimpse of hope as she was willing to venture further into the woods. They continued to walk in harmonious companionable silence. Suddenly he wished he had brought a blanket and picnic basket along, but he didn't want to give her a chance for second thoughts by taking the time to get those items. He'll get her something to eat from Grace's when they return back. Right now he just wanted to take her into his arms and hold on to her for all eternity.

"Come on, let's go further out," coaxed a very eager Sully pulling at her hand. "We can go by the stream. "

"Sully, you know I just can't be away that long from my patients. Not when they are still critical. We've walked pretty far."

Snaking his arms behind her around her waist, and pulling her in closer to taste her earlobe, "But you said yourself earlier that they're outta danger."

Trying to resist enjoying the feel of his mouth on her, "I know, Sully...but I just don't feel right out here like this."

"Nothing has to happen," he vibrated into her ear. "Can't I just hold ya, maybe kiss ya, and..."

"I'm sorry Sully," she said turning swiftly to face him. "I want to be with you too. But I don't want to rush... you know..." Lowering her voice even lower, "And...out here like this, Sully?"

"Come on, it's not like I'm gonna bite ya. Well, maybe just a little," he said with an innocent wink.

"Oh, you're being so incorrigible." With a sweet smile, and a quick peck on his lips, she slid off his hands from her backside. "Now, I really must get back."

"Michaela, please," he stated with a rasp to his tone, knotting his fingers with hers and wrapping her arms back around his waist, snuggling her in so that she can feel his need against her, "I can't go on like this or I'll burst," he grunted out.

"Sully, stop that. Someone will hear you."

Momentarily composing himself with all his might, "Uh...Michaela?" he said quizzically, releasing her and giving her a look of mockery, "Look around ya. Who's going to hear us? The birds, the animals?" voiced Sully feeling defeated. He sighed giving in, gave himself a moment to further restrain himself then grabbed her hand preparing to walk back to the clinic. "I'm sorry, Michaela. I just been itching to be with ya and just show ya how much I really miss and love ya." He stopped momentarily to place his hands on her shoulder, one hand caressing the side of her neck up her ear and side of her face and staring deeply into her eyes, "Ya realize….it's been almost a month?"

"Yes, I know and I'm sorry." Guilt written all over her face, "I uh… hadn't counted on so many medical complications."

Sully felt ashamed at putting such pressure on his wife. That was the last thing he ever wanted to do. With hurt in his eyes, "MMMichaela...I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to….I mean…."

Smiling broadly up to him as she cut him off, "I promise that as soon as the last of my patients are no longer critical, I'll come running to you." Then she kissed him alluringly, winking back at him. "And things are beginning to look promising for me to actually go home tonight." Sully's hopes suddenly mounted then.

* * *

Unfortunately, nothing happened that night. Sully carried an extremely exhausted Michaela up to bed after they had a late supper. Robert E. had brought her home sleeping at the back of the wagon. Sully at first thought something had happened to her as he saw Flash tied to the back and didn't find her sitting next to his friend up front. With fear gripping his heart, Sully immediately climbed up the wagon's front, to demand from him where his wife was. Robert E. just laughed and pointed to the back.

Sully relieved, apologized to his friend as he too began to laugh seeing his wife hugging her medical bag as though like a little girl holding on to her precious doll peacefully sleeping. He felt such adoration just looking at her that way, knowing how hard she gave of herself in all that she does. Her passion never seemed to cease to amaze him. "Is she alright?" questioned Sully having moved over to the back to gather his wife. She didn't budge to get up. Thus, he lifted up his petite prized treasure.

"Nothin' that a good night's sleep can't cure," responded the blacksmith.

* * *

The following day, Sully allowed his wife to sleep in; making sure no one disturbed her while he and the kids made preparations for Matthew's 20th birthday surprise. He brought her a late brunch to bed when she finally came to. She insisted on getting up to help with the preparations, but Sully was adamant about her staying in bed all day. She finally stopped her protests when she realized she was still tired and allowed herself to enjoy Sully's attentiveness for a change.

* * *

That evening, Sully standing by the fireplace, a cup of punch in his hand and bringing it to his mouth, had been observing his stunning wife during Matthew's celebration. He watched her forcing herself to smile being the perfect hostess to everyone, all the while noticing her anxiousness and catching her staring at him longingly. He knew what she wanted, what she needed and what she longed for. He knew because he wanted the same thing, maybe even more desperately. He was just about to explode with need. He didn't know just how much he could withstand this. He'd missed his wife's tender loving care, but most of all, his wife's enthusiasm. He knew he had something special while courting her, but he hadn't realized how much more he was getting beyond his imagination when he married her. Yes, a lucky man to finally be rewarded with a unique special lady to have mended his heart he had thought would never love and live again.

His intense smoldering eyes followed her every move. She'd overflowed Grace's cup with lemonade. She dropped The Reverend's plate of food as she was handling it to him. She kept twirling a napkin in her hand as though trying to choke it to death. She even walked by a few times by the windows or open door to take in a much needed deep air. And, when Dorothy innocently asked, "How are you and Sully been holding up?"

Michaela immediately adverted her gaze away from her, stated with a nervous laugh; "That everything was fine."

Sully had had enough and had to put Michaela out of her misery as well as his own. As soon as he saw his lovely wife glide across the room out the back door, and away from prying eyes, he quietly followed and motioned himself behind her. Quickly enveloping her into his firm embrace, he gently ran a hand across one mound, taunting and teasing its peak. He leaned in, his warm breath to her ear, and with an enticing deep male tremor, "I know what ya been wantin' so badly these past few days."

Michaela tensed, dropped the plate of food out of her hand, and looked up at her husband's devilish smirk with disbelief. She made to open her mouth in protest. Sully held up his fingers across her lips and in a more husky sensual tone, "Shhh...! MMMichaela...! It's alright. I want it just as bad as ya..." and chuckling mischievously, "If I have to, I'll throw everyone out, shut the door, lock you up in our love den and ravish ya all night long until you can't take it no more and cry out my name a hundred times.

Michaela coming out of her trance coughed nervously than loudly gasped, shutting her eyes as she momentarily lost control and desperately trying to regain it. They've only been married a couple of months, but she had rapidly become accustom to Sully's more adventurous and amorous side; and enjoying every minute of it. It amazed her at how he always managed to surprise her with new ways to love her. Although she still felt a little hesitant and awkward at times, Sully would always assure and encourage her on. Wanting to please him, she has even tried to be a little courageous herself. Sully of course did help her along the way. Now, she hoped to be even bolder as the evening wore on. Sully leaned further into her, hungrily claiming her mouth, and gave her a passionate, torturous kiss. This left them aching for more and her most secretive vulnerable spot in her body throbbing for him.

"Wait here, and _anticipate _my return. I'll take care of everything and come back to take care of your needs." With a quick peck on her cheek, he walked around the back of the house to take matters into his hand. But first, he needed some cooling down and not parade around his aching need in front of everyone while he plotted on how to get everyone out, including the kids. He wanted this evening all to themselves. He wanted her to roam freely about in what she was exquisitely born in. He wanted his Michaela to let loose and feel free to love him without fear that anyone will hear them or interrupt them. He had a feeling she wasn't going to be inhibited tonight. That their burning love will escalate to the extreme where neither one of them has even been before. Just thinking about it got Sully all worked up again.

"Just relax," he said to himself, bending down, breathing heavily in and out. _"In just a little while, I'll have her to myself." _Finally straightening up, his body still simmering, "Ugh…._This is worse then when I was courtin' her. How did I manage to survive back then?" _

If memory served him right, he had seen a side of his wife he wouldn't mind seeing quite often. Definitely tonight she was not going to hold back and nor was he if he can help it. Yes, Sully was really looking forward to loving his wife this evening and he couldn't wait. His chest continued beating in anticipation. The rest of his body was already reacting on overdrive that he worried he wasn't going to please his heart song. But with sheer determination, he willed his body to behave itself for the moment before going back to the party.

Michaela reentered the homestead, and immediately brought up a shaking hand around a glass of water to quench the growing heat within while trying to hide the flush in her face. She stood there collecting herself; feeling exposed at having been found out how much she needed her husband. She laughed at how well her husband knew her. Then she began to wonder if anybody else had noticed her state of wantonness and was now beginning to feel a little embarrassed.

She wasn't sure how to handle herself now. She was among all of her love ones, her friends, her children and all she could think of was one thing; to be in her husband's strong hold dancing to their own tune. Her needing him this way was all too much, but secretly she prayed that he'd hurry back to her soon before she drove herself insane. She never thought it could be this intense with her Sully, to always crave him and be connected as one how nature intended. She sometimes felt silly being an older married woman and well respected as a doctor in her community to now be eager and always in destitute.

How she missed Sully something awful during his absences and when he recuperated from his illness, it nearly killed her at having to wait even longer to properly greet her husband. She didn't know how much longer she could take, but finally what she so desperately desired, was about to happen tonight, just as soon as Sully took care of everything. The anticipation was excruciating unbearable. Guilt was far from her now, as she was deliriously pleased that Sully was also arranging for the kids to be away as well. She was ecstatic that he was just as eager to be with her. She couldn't wait, her magnificent smile broadening exaggeratedly, as she began to contemplate surprising him with pouncing him first. With a sparkle in her eyes and her heart wildly beating away, Michaela felt amused as she set out to plan her attack.

It only took Sully several minutes to plan and clear everyone out, telling his guests to leave everything as is. The kids would stay with Matthew. He made his apologies in regard to cutting short Matthew's celebration. He'd informed that Michaela wasn't feeling well and needed to take care of her and not spoil the kids' fun by having them join Matthew. It was Matthew's suggestion for them to stay with him. As everyone was leaving, folks were telling Michaela:

"Hope Sully takes care of you really well."

"That you're in good loving hands with Sully, and have nothing to worry about"

"You'll be a new woman tomorrow."

"Go ahead a do what you newlyweds do best"

"Enjoy that man of yours."

"Just make sure them windows are nice and foggy."

"May the Lord finally bless you with a bundle of joy."

All the while Michaela's face climbed several shades darker. Was she hearing correctly? Was she finally losing it? _"Oh, my goodness," _she thought to herself._ "What has Sully told everyone?" _Her imagination now, taking a hold of her, suddenly hearing the years of echoes of her mother's voice drilling in her about propriety.

She whirled to Sully as he was about to lift her to be healed.

"Sully?! What have you told our guests?" They seem to be under the impression that ...," lowering her eyes, "That you're going to make good on your promise from outside earlier.

With an innocent grin, "What did I say outside earlier?" While watching her getting more nervous and fumbling for words, he stifled a laugh, 'All I told e'm was that ya ain't been feelin' well and that I was goin' to take good care of ya and not spoil their fun." Then with a teasing tone added, "And, I'm gonna love her and work on having that baby."

"Sully!!!" With a mortified look upon her face, Michaela swatted Sully's arm.

"Ouch!" he feigned. "What was that for? What did I say? What…..What did I do?"

"I'm sorry, Sully. I…I don't know what came over me." She stated remorsefully. Fearing that her eyes were about to pool, Michaela lifted up her skirt, slightly accidentally shoving Sully with her shoulder, and made a dash up the stairs.

Sully came out of astonishment, ran up behind her, only to have Michaela make it to their bedroom, slamming and locking the door shut just as he arrived there. Jiggling the knob, he tapped lightly at first and then called out, "Michaela. Ya can't be serious." Upon hearing no response, he then knocked a little impatiently, raising his tone in frustration; "Don't shut me out. I'm sorry, what did I do wrong?" Still hearing no response, confused and beginning to contemplate kicking the door down, he paused, realizing that he would frighten her displaying an aggressive behavior.

"I know ya want me just as bad as I want you." Still, no response, "Michaela," he said a little more gently. "Com'on, let me in."  
Again, still no response.

Michaela, this time was thrown across their bed, swiped a few tears away and held a pillow over her head to drown out Sully's pleading. She began to realize that she may have let her imagination take the better of her, assuming that Sully had told his guests that they were about to be intimately engaged. She knew better. Sully wouldn't do that. Then she realized that the truth of the matter was that she'd missed her husband and just didn't know how to express what she desired. Everything was still new to her. It was her urgency and hunger for her husband that had her crazed. It was her need to be fulfilled in the only way a man could fill her body, her soul, her heart. It was her friend, her lover, her husband, and her soul mate that she needed. After all, they were still newly married. And with her half smile curling up, she began to rise up from her bed to tread towards the door.

Still not hearing any response, Sully in exasperation, punched the door. "Well...fine...I'll...I'll go downstairs and...and..." With a grunt, and a swipe of his hands in the air, he abruptly stormed away from the door as fast as he could, sailed down the stairs, not bothering to pick up his jacket or his belt and disappeared into the night, away from the homestead towards the woods. He just kept on marching, to blow off some steam.

Michaela while moving swiftly to reach the door, tripped as her shawl fell off her shoulder, wrapping her legs. This caused her to bruise her knee and twist her leg from banging against the rocking chair. Ignoring her pain, she immediately stood up staggering towards the door and fumbled to unlock it. She made to go after Sully, but the throbbing pain in her leg now just didn't allow her to. Hearing the front door shut with a ferocious bang, she leaned against outside her bedroom door and again began trying to contain the moisture about to let loose in frustration but failing miserably.

Sully hiked furiously for half an hour into the woods, before he started feeling rather ridiculous. _"What am I doing? This is stupid of me. Why do I keep walking away into the woods, every time things don't go my way? It's my homestead that I built for my family. For my wife, the most incredible, most beautiful, most sensual and yes….," _he paused with a lazy side grin easing up, _"most stubborn woman." _then laughed to himself. _"And I want to go out and stay in the woods? It's cold, when I should be home, in our comfortable bed, wrapped securely in her loving arms, in her warmth and...and..." _As sense set in, he stopped abruptly, taking in a much needed deep gulp of air looking up to the sky in gratitude for his realization. He still had much to learn of his Michaela.

"I gotta get back, back to her." With a pounding heartbeat, he turned around racing back towards the homestead, back home to his wife, his heart song, Michaela.

Michaela managed to hop back on her good leg back to her bed, stripping off her outer attire and crawled under the covers. Finally gently releasing all tears on and off, alternating with smiles as she recalled certain moments of their incredible journey of their love for the next hour. She pondered upon why she had to be so stubborn and foolish, letting her uptight Boston upbringing get the better of her. There was nothing wrong with what her guests were saying. It was her active imagination reading more into the comments from the stress and frustrations eating at her these past weeks, and not being able to fully enjoy her husband that had her so on edge. They were just wishing her well. _"There was nothing wrong with that." _They weren't thinking anything suggestive._ "Did they?" _And besides, they were married.

She resumed thinking about her newly recent encounters with her husband and all the new emotions and sensation she was still reeling in; a mixture of apprehension and her need to be as possibly close to her husband. How much she has changed for the better. Finally she was able to freely express her love, just being open and honest, completely herself with someone. This was more than what she had shared with her father, just so much better in every sense of the word. She really hadn't fathomed it would be this way, that this kind of love actually did exist.

_"Oh, how I need Sully now. Why do you always walk away like that? How long will I have to wait for your return?" _

She started to reminisce how sweet, gentle and considerate Sully is, despite the way he had frighten her that first time she laid eyes on him at the mercantile. Who would have believed she'd fall for such a gruff of a man, a loner full of pain and bitterness, a virtual social outcast. Now you wouldn't be able to recognize that man to the now wonderful, caring, loving man full of honor and pride.

It amazed her how he has always put her needs first and how he always seemed to know how she was feeling, maybe even reading her thoughts. It frightened her at times to be this close to someone and yet she couldn't ever imagine how it was possible she was able to survive not having him in her life before. She couldn't believe how blessed she truly was having found him, thanking the heavens above for having made the right decision to have come to Colorado Springs.

She sighed deeply and smiled broadly as she thought of how Sully seductively exhaled heavily into her ears in the kitchen this evening. It brought goose bumps as she recalled the moment. She thought she had been doing an excellent job at hiding her desires from Sully in front of everyone. She was suffocating, desperate to shout for everyone to leave. She even began to now feel a little shameful wanting the children out as well so that she can finally be in her husband's tender loving grip. She couldn't help the state of need she found herself in. She began to wonder if there was anything wrong with her and felt silly, yet, enticingly desirable. Sully had assured her some weeks into their marriage that it was normal for her to be enthusiastic. She laughed recalling how that discussion came about raising the heat immediately afterwards. She now secretly laughs every time she hears _enthusiasm._ That, she is indeed, she admitted to herself and was grateful for Sully to have brought it out, unleashing the hidden passion within.

Though he made her feel better, she couldn't help still not being able to fully shake off her Boston up bringing at times. And then, he had to go away for some work just when she was really getting use to her new self. She had missed him terribly while he was away and wanted imperatively to give him a proper welcome home greeting. She was a little disappointed that he was unwell upon his returned, but understood, kept her emotions on hold and waited patiently to reunite with her husband. Only then, she found that she had to care for some medical emergencies. She didn't mind too much at first, but when Sully couldn't really stay with her at the clinic, because her patients' illness became grave, and with no available room for her to use, she felt defeated. She just didn't know if she could handled herself any longer, her appetite for Sully, especially when Sully was constantly near her, stirring her needs for him. It was made worse every time he stole a kiss or lightly touched her or even stared at her with those hypnotizing crystal clear penetrating gazes. Thus, she had to on occasion request for him to stay away at times by getting him to do odd jobs and errands so that she can focus with the tasks at hand with no distractions. He had a way of conveying his thoughts without a single word that always got to her.

Michaela lay worriedly in bed waiting for Sully to come home until she finally fell into a restless sleep.

It was a good hour or so before Sully returned from escaping into the woods, after a much needed time to clear his head. Urgently rushing himself home to set things straight with his wife, he figured it would be a while before she would let go of her stubbornness and welcome him into a loving embrace. Feeling bad for overreacting as he did, he should have realized to let Michaela blow off steam and waited to have gone up to her. She would have realized how absurd her reactions were and eventually come around to him.

Now he was afraid he may have made things worse by walking away after promising not to disappear and letting her know his whereabouts. He frantically started thinking on how he was going to mend things with her. He was certain that he had hurt her feelings, making her cry. He felt just awful.

Michaela continued to sleep as her mind and soul began to relax. She dreamed of all the wonderful times she and Sully have had and still yet to come.

As Sully entered the homestead and hesitantly climbed up the stairs to their private sanctuary, he wondered what he was going to say to Michaela. He opened the door, a loud squeak was heard, and he was glad that it was unlocked. Michaela's eyes flew opened and she sighed as she felt relief rain over her that Sully had returned home. While facing away from him in bed, she began to feel ashamed for her earlier behavior downstairs. She started to search for words to make amends to him, but felt choked up and uncertain. She decided to wait if he would make the first move while she tried to compose herself.

Inching quietly into the bedroom, he paused and saw his wife on his side of the bed unaccustomedly facing away from the door. He let go a deep sigh and began to remove his beads and medicine pouch._ "She's mad alright, and will probably fret throughout most of tomorrow," _he thought, _"hopefully not too long." _He moved to sit in the rocking chair momentarily staring at her with an arm on the armrest and his hand by his mouth, pondering what he was going to say or do to heal matters between them and make her feel better.

Sully really loved this women that stirs so much within him, bringing out the best in him. He sat there drinking in the sight of her, reveling in his love for her. He didn't want to think about if they had never met. He rose slowly, and sauntered over towards the bed all the while hoping that she would turn around with that beautiful smile and fire in her eyes ready to forgive him. But it didn't happen. He nervously sat by her side of the bed with one leg up, just gazing at her hoping that she wouldn't start demanding that he leave her alone. It always broke his heart whenever she asked that of him. He hated to make her fret or to hurt her feelings, which was why he always walked away whenever he was a little annoyed with her stubbornness. He laughed lightly, thinking to himself, he was just as pig headed as she was. He placed his hand on the back of his pillow she laid on and immediately lowered his eyes in pain. His heart just fell into a million pieces as his pillow was saturated with her tears.

With a slight painful hesitation in his voice, he whispered gently, caressing the back of her head. "MMMichaela?"

Michaela heard Sully murmured her name. She felt too distraught and embarrassed not wanting him to see her red swollen eyes. She wanted so desperately to jump into her husband's embrace and squeeze him tightly that he'd never go away. But she didn't make the move. She decided to continue to wait until she was ready to face him after some moments. Although he has seen her let go of her reserve, she despised letting him see her weep often especially when she realized she was in the wrong.

Sully, not getting a response from his wife, decided to once again call her name a little more vocally, caressing her arm.  
"Michaela?" Still, no response.

Thinking out loud, more to himself, "I'm sorry, that you cried yourself to sleep. You must have been really upset and tired." He lightly reached in, kissed her shoulder, whispering barley audible, "Sleep my heart song," and pulled further up the blanket to cover her more. He got up, turned for one last lovingly glance before he went to tend to closing up the house for the night.

After quickly stoking the fire, Sully blew out the oil lamp leaving the room. A few moments later, Michaela sat up, angrily wiped away at her tears, and scolded herself._ "Oh, why do I always have to be so stubborn? My foolish pride just keeps getting in the way from my happiness with the man I love." _Moved by his gesture of love, and smiling momentarily to herself she was relieved that he wasn't annoyed with her. She settled upon making everything alright between them, and prepared for their long awaited anticipated night of passion. She couldn't wait.

Because Sully was having a hard time earlier with the front door, he forcedly shut it creating a bang, locking it from the outside. Then he decided to take a quick stroll around the homestead to make sure all was well and to allow Wolf to relieve himself and then enter the homestead through the back. He'll deal with the trouble door in the morning.

Michaela was about to get up to wash her face and freshen up, when she suddenly heard the front door slam shut. "Not again!" Panic crept up to her face. Thus, she bolted up from the bed, and although her leg felt a little better, she awkwardly limped quickly out to the top of the stair case, and shouted out his name hoping he'd hear her from just outside the door.

"Sully!!!" No answer. Her apprehension mounted further, and she moved to hop down the stairs.

Outside the door, Sully bent down scratching Wolf behind the ear and instructed him to hold down the homestead for the night. "Hey there, you let me know if somethin's amiss around here. You hear boy?" Wolf took his command seriously and licked his face to let him know he understood. "Hey, when are you going to find yourself a special lady? You can't imagine how happy I am to have found mine. Maybe you can use some pointers from the master." He laughed staring out into the starry night.

Having reached the bottom of the stairs and nearly collapsing giving in to pain, she winced and again called loudly out, "Sully!" before she bent and eased herself onto the steps to rest her leg. Feeling suddenly defeated and overwhelmingly abandoned, she lowered her head into her lap allowing her held tear drops to freely flow. She then chokingly stated, "I'm sorry Sully. Please don't leave me again."

Sully thought he had heard Michaela call his name as he returned entering through the back door. He was about to step back out again, when he heard silent sobbing near the stairs. He locked the door and rushed to the stairs only to find Michaela distressed causing his heart to cry out to her. He bent kneeling in front of her and brought his gentle warm hands to her face, lifting it to meet his concerned gentle deep blue eyes.

"Michaela, Sweetheart...What's wrong?" He said searching through her sorrowful tearful eyes.

Relief washing over her face, Michaela suddenly unexpectedly leaped into her husband's waiting sturdy arms, crying uncontrollably, releasing all of her fears, her frustration and need.

"I...I...thought you'd left me." She swallowed some much needed air between her sobs.

"Shhh...Shhh. It's okay. I'm here." He stated while stroking her back and gently rocking her, not really certain as to why she's crying. "Hey, hey what's wrong? Michaela...Sweetheart, why are you crying?" He implored.

Again, whispering to almost non existent, and sniffling, she answered, "I...I...just thought that you left me again. I heard the...the door slam ...I...Oh Sullyyyyy?" More tears continued to flow.

"Michaela, you know I wouldn't have left ya. Why would you think that?"

"I don't know," she whispered, "Being silly I suppose. I just...just miss you so..."

"And, I've missed ya too." He cut in with, while wrapping one arm around her shoulder and taking his other hand to bring her face closer to his showers of kisses across her lovely face.

"No Sully," with longing in her eyes, "I've really missed you...I...I mean us." Looking back down feeling awkward, "I don't know, well...what I mean," she said, adverting her eyes up and down before finally settling them down on her lap.

Tilting his head in loving concern, while steadying her face to look deep into her longing eyes and grabbing hold of her hands to his heart, "Michaela, there is nothing for you to be ashamed of. I really... missed you too. I missed us. I understand what ya mean and what you need and what ya been going through. I'm feeling the same way. We ain't been together in a long while. It's okay to feel what you're feelin.' There ain't no shame in what a man a women feel for one another if they love each other. It's what gives us the will to live, knowing that you are loved and can share that love."

"Thank you," she mouthed, allowing herself to relax. "I feel foolish to be acting this way," she hesitantly stated.

"Na, ya ain't. It's alright," he said raising one hand to push back her long locks away from her face, caressing it and brushing the wetness away.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry to have caused ya any pain. I didn't mean to hurt ya like that. I didn't mean to walk away like that. I wasn't gonna stay away from ya long. I just needed some time to clear my head. You ought to know I would have come home and not left you alone that long."

Lifting up her two toned emerald watery eyes up to meet his calmed ocean blues, she stated, "I'm the one that should be sorry."

Again Sully resumed in quieting her, "Shh...Sweetheart, it's alright. We're both sorry. Let's forget it and start all over."

They clung together desperately, rocking, cradling, caressing, kissing, and whispering words of endearment for a long time while damping each other's faces, just letting go all their pent up emotions from the past couple of weeks.

"I once told ya, that people can't change," Sully began to explain. "Well, I was wrong. You've changed me for the better. And for that I'm grateful."

"I'm grateful as well, thanks to you. You taught me to open myself and leave a part of Boston behind."

Sully smiled knowingly by what she meant and continued to hold her a while longer as she sighed, taking in her delicate scent as though in a trance. Pure joy filled each of their hearts and souls.

After some time, Michaela began to wince in pain.

"Michaela," he stated staring at her with concern, "Now what's wrong? Did I hurt ya?"

"No….," she whispered looking down, not wanting him to hear her, she softly stated, "I tripped and fell trying to run after you. I think I may have injured my leg and…." leaving a few words to trail off.

"I'm sorry," he said, firmly kissing her on the lips, he lifted his wife up into his muscular embrace and carried her up the stairs to a much needed tender loving care session.

Raising her head dizzily from his shoulders, she dreamily called out, "Sully?"

"Humm...?

"What did you tell everyone that they were telling us some rather suggestive comments as they were leaving?"

"Nothin'. Just that you ain't been well and I was going to take care of ya."

"Are you sure?" She coyly looked up to him.

"Trust me."

"But...?"

"Michaela….," he vibrated gently in disbelief close to her ears, "You know that you and I weren't feeling too well these past few weeks with missing each other. Made us half crazy being without…. you know. So I guess there's some truth to that. And if they want to believe there's more to it, so be it. We're married, there's no shame in us wanting to be together and in taking care of each other, our special needs. So please stop frettin' and being so...uhh..."

"Paranoid?"

"Yes….," he delightedly expressed relieved he didn't have to say it, possibly causing a further delay to their long awaited reunion. "And just relax." He chuckled out. "I promise ya that you'll feel better in no time," he informed joyfully.

"Sully...?" again she whispered.

With that he claimed her mouth with a more passionate kiss, to hush her before she worked herself up to ruining their time together. He laughed to himself at how his heart song didn't always know when to quit and just enjoy the moment. But he loves her unconditionally dearly none the less as is, and wouldn't want her any other way.

As he gently laid her down on their sacred matrimonial bed he had so lovingly crafted, he reached to tenderly access her injured leg, Michaela once again quizzically breathed out his name, "Sully...?"

"MMMichaela…,' he stated as he reached again to silence her with his warm tender mouth, eliciting her to respond to his kiss more fervently, silently begging with such loving devotion. And stepping back momentarily, love emanating through his being, _"Please..._I aim to take care of my wife's injury and then her needs. I am the doctor now," he said determinedly taking a moment to tend to her leg. "Now, where does it hurt?" Michaela pointed to her knee and surrounding area. Only a bruise was visible on it, otherwise her leg was fine, except for a slight tenderness behind her knee from when she twisted it.

"Yes, _Doctor…_anything you say, Dr. Sully, I will comply," she let out sensually.

Sully eyeing her adoringly reached in to kiss the bruise and gently commenced sucking the sensitive area as though to draw out her discomfort. This elicited in her one of the most sweetest sounds he's ever heard, that of giggling in delight he enjoyed so much in her. It thrilled him to know that he has such power to please his wife with such a small action. Imagine when she gets the full treatment. Then he reached for the lanolin he found on the night stand and messaged a little on the affected knee and it's surrounding area. Satisfied and relieved that she wasn't injured as badly he had feared, he proceeded to take care of that other concern, that of the matter of the heart.

"Ya alright?"

"Yes."

Sully's body now called and reacted to her, "What I said earlier outside." He watched pleasantly as she instantly stirred hearing his most deepest tremor in his voice, and saw how she shuttered, "Oh, I intend to keep my word now that I know you're alright. I love ya..." He started to close in on her.

"Sully...?

"Um hum..."

"Some of the things our guests were saying were rather..."

_"Michaela….?"_ he whimpered, eager to commence their dance of love. _"Please…."_ he begged, in hopes that she put an end to her unnecessary inquires, he laid his head on top of her shoulder, waiting to hear what she had to say and sighed.

"I just wanted to say, how much I love you with all of my heart. And please forgive me for my foolishness."

With that his hand left her leg to slowly crawl up her gown as his tongue went to assault her own tongue and lips, then across her face, down to her neck suckling and devouring everything in its path. Then, burying his face deep into her bosoms that his other hand had just exposed, while the other one continued to painfully inching its way up under her gown in search of its goal, Sully relished the moment.

Finally losing all words and with a glint in her eyes she surrendered unconditionally to her husband, granting him all access to her welcoming tender loving care and greeted him, greedily devouring his special ministration. She trembled in anticipation. Weeks of denying their desires, finally at last, what they had been anxiously longing for and missed terribly was about to occur. All of their pent up frustrations and urgency to be met was finally going to be taken care of. He kneaded, caressed, kissed, and tasted every inch of her body. And in response, she did the same for him messaging and stroking, being rewarded with the most pleasurable deep throaty sounds coming out of him that she had to respond with a few of her own.

Their clothing was thrown carelessly about. Her nightshift already mating with his buckskins, relief finally washed over her as he prepared to relieve her. Her hands gripped his shoulders leaving telltale signs of evidence behind to her burning yearnings for him as she felt his intense love for her about to ease into her. He didn't mind, as he was rapidly equally matching her in response, minus the markings. Both of them moaning, panting, and gasping as they slid up against each other. One hand laced through one of her hands over his shoulder, the other grabbed hold firmly onto her hip. But, he didn't proceed. She gasped!!!

"Oh God, Sully!!! she whimpered. "Please….Now!!! Don't do this to me," she pleaded almost tearing up with desperation.

Sully, though feeling somewhat guilty for putting her through more agony, knowingly smiled, finally complied giving into her wishes, murmuring over and over again, "I love ya... I love ya...I love ya...;" as they finally united rocking rhythmically meeting each wave, and riding it out fervently, until they crashed onto one another, holding on for dear life. The moon outside their window, all the while bathed them in a soothing gentle glow.

Moments later, as the dying fire in the hearth continued to shimmer over them, and after what seemed like an eternity, heart rates slowed, skin cooled, and breathing being eased to an even pace, they lightly loosened their hold of each other but still overlapping one another.

"How ya feeling?" Sully hesitantly asked still breathing heavily, curious to know of their escape.

"You mean, how was your performance?" she teased.

"Well, that too?"

"It was gloriously fulfilling," she beamed ecstatically unable to contain her merriment, as she caressed up and down his arm. "I'm content."

"I'm happy ya feeling much better. Ya did real good. You were amazing. I'm real satisfied."

"But, why did you torture me so, like that?" She feignedly hissed at him, pretending to be hurt.

"Sorry to have made ya wait like that," his voice vibrated in amusement as he made to kiss her brows, and cupping her face. I just couldn't resist teasing ya a little. Forgive me, umm? He said winking at her hoping he didn't over do it with her. She can be so serious at times.

Rolling her eyes in a half smile, "Well, maybe next time I'll make you wait and see how that feels. How would you like that?

"Ouch! He sucked in some air as he continued to now caress her cheek and nose, snuggling close to her. "You already did. Remember?"

"Oh really, when?" she asked in puzzlement.

"Take it as payment in full to all them times you made me wait, back to when we was courtin'."

"Sully?!" She giggled swatting his arm in annoyance at his playfulness, but secretly loving every moment of it, being amazed at how much he has helped her open up to him and learning to relax and enjoy having fun.

"What?" He protested in innocence. Then with one hand, he took hold of her wrists, and began to tickle her sides with the other one while kissing her neck. Both squealed in delight to be content in one another's hold, finally forgetting their earlier misunderstanding and going for another round of marital bliss at its best.

**Thank you for reading this short story. All respectful comments are welcome here or on the Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman Forum.**


End file.
